Beauty and the Beet/Credits
Directors *Tom Owens Producers *Chris Wall Story *Cory Edwards *Brian Roberts Screenplay *Cory Edwards Writing *Cory Edwards *Mike Nawrocki *Len Uhley Song Writing *Keith Baxter *Jimmy Hammer *Dave Kinnoin Music *Kurt Heinecke Voices *Marin Miller as Katrina and Madame Chalot *Megan Murphy as Sabrina *Mike Nawrocki as Larry Dill (Larry the Cucumber), Robby (Jean-Claude Pea), Camera Guy, Talent Show Host and Roadie *Rob Paulsen as Mr. Beet *Kellie Pickler as Mirabelle *Jim Poole as MacNeil (Scooter) *Phil Vischer as Cook (Bob the Tomato), Manuel (Archibald Asparagus), Buddy, Robby (Phillipe Pea), Templeton (Jimmy Gourd), Silly Song Announcer and DJ *Chris Wall as Promoter and Reporter Production Coordinators *Jason Zito *Jaron Wong *Michelle Cheong *Chris Keyes *Lydia Chung Production Assistant *Braidie Adamson Concept Art *Ben Calder *Marc Camelbeke *Ron Eddy *Brian Gall *Honore Gauthier *Leighton Hickman *Cedric Hohnstadt *Pat Marconett *Danielle Powers *Brian Roberts *Eva Yu Storyboards *Jeremiah Alcorn *Tod Carter *John Flagg *TJ House *Angelo Libutti *Dave Lux *Tom Owens *Phil Robinson *Toby Shelton Title Designs *Ron Eddy Editing *Brent McCorkle *John Wall Dialog Recording Facilities *Paragon Studios *Gap Digital Character Dialog Recording *Sarah Vorhees *Erik Kaufmann *Glen West *Tighe Sheldon Recording Assistant *Richard Swor Facility Managers *Tanja Crouch *Alena Moran Vocal Recording *Luke Wooten *Kyle Manner Business Affairs *Gia Russo Technical Support *Paul Rinkes Production Services Provided by *Huhu Studios Head of Production *Cameron Chittock *Jessica Huang *Tina Zhang CG Supervisor *Bill Boyce Production Editors *Markus Kristensen *Braidie Adamson Layout *Eric Farmer *T. Jason Flinn *Markus Kristensen *Rafael Malthus *Danny Menendez *Ranju Raveendran Animation *Kirby Atkins *Jonathan Carey *Eric Farmer *T. Jason Flinn *Kadin Godinet *Guenever Goik *Connie Holland *Chin-Wen Hsu *Markus Kristensen *JinCheng Li *Summer Li *XueJuan Liu *Parn Ma *Rafael Malthus *James McGinlay *Danny Menendez *Ranju Raveendran *Gaowei Ren *Jade Shao *Adam Shaw *Aimee Spice *Chen Jiun Ting *Jhih Yang Tsai *Chiu Ting Tuan *Samuel Wilkes *Warren Wu Rigging *Nathan Chisholm *Sarah Matthews *Tom Provan *Aimee Spice Modeling *Jonathan Carey *Daniel Cui *T. Jason Flinn *Kadin Godinet *Chen Yu Ku *Rafael Malthus *Chris Omundsen *Ranju Raveendran *Adam Shaw *Aimee Spice *Yuequing Tang *Jack Tan *Chen Jiun Ting *Samuel Wilkes *Rock Zhao Texturing *Leila Malthus *Ben Calder *Cheyana Wilkinson *Daiwei Li *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Suzan Su *Tahlia Garnier Shading *Jason Brown Effects *Chris Omundsen Lighting *Jo-Ellen Bowen *Tahlia Garnier *Leila Malthus *Suzan Su *Cheyana Wilkinson Compositing *Mark Bowen *Leila Malthus *Zinzan Xu Shots *Daniel Garnier *Nathan Chisholm *Tahlia Garnier *Kadin Godinet Technical Development *Jason Brown *Daniel Garnier *Jeremy Wanhill *Sarah Matthews IT *Bill Boyce CEO *Trevor Yaxley Chief Financial Officer *Henry Wong Accountant *Hock Eng Lee Administration *Jenny Pan *Rhea Chen Online Editor *David Watson Post Production Visual Effects *David Watson Sound Editor *Adam Frick Foley Artist *Sarah Fink Dialog Editor *Sarah Fink Re-Recording Mixer *Adam Frick Instruments *Keith Baxter *Ken Lewis *Catherine Marx *Ben Sesar *Dennis Dearing *Tony Morra Vocals *Joanna Janet *Chris Stapleton *Morgane Stapleton Caption/Subtitle Services by *Caption and Subtitle Services Songs "VeggieTales Theme Song" Words and Music by Mike Nawrocki, Lisa Vischer and Kurt Heinecke ©2009 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. "Show You Love" Words and Music by Keith Baxter Produced by Luke Wooten ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "The Person God Wants Me To Be" Words and Music by Keith Baxter Produced by Luke Wooten ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Now That You're Gone" Words and Music by Keith Baxter Produced by Luke Wooten ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "If This Were My Home" Words and Music by Keith Baxter Produced by Freedom Scott Allen ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Liebstraum" Music by Franz Liszt Lyrics by Kurt Heinecke Performed by Chrysanne Bennett, Clayton Heinecke, Katy Rose Bennett and Carmel Mackrell Public Domain "Mac and Cheese" Script by Len Uhley Words and Music by Jimmy Hammer and Dave Kinnoin Produced by Kurt Heinecke ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "La, La Laaa" Words and Music by Keith Baxter Produced by Luke Wooten ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "5 Servings of You" Words and Music by Keith Baxter Produced by Luke Wooten ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Love is the Song" Words and Music by Keith Baxter Produced by Luke Wooten ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Love is the Song Finale" Words and Music by Keith Baxter Produced by Luke Wooten ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "Deck the Halls" Words and Music by Keith Baxter Produced by Luke Wooten ©2014 Bob and Larry Publishing "What Have We Learned" Words and Music by Phil Vischer and Lisa Vischer ©1993 Bob and Larry Publishing Executive in Charge of Production *Leslie Ferrell Executive in Charge of Development *Brian E.S. Jones Special Thanks *Chris Kuser Copyright ©2014 Big Idea Entertainment, LLC. All Rights Reserved. Category:Research